


Drying Dishes

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, i have complex feelings about mr. Ren Akiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: Shinji and Ren help clean up the cafe. It's literally just Shinji thinking about Ren and liking Ren
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Kudos: 8





	Drying Dishes

‘Thank you, I hope you enjoyed your stay!’

_Swish. Click._

Shinji gave an energetic wave to the last customer of the day, then - with dramatic diligence - turned the sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed’. He let out a satisfied sigh, stretching his arms above his head.

‘What a day!’ he put his hands on his hips, looking at the cafe. It had been a long day, and the marks of waves of customers still marred the tables. Yui smiled, her arms laden with plates.

‘I’m glad you help out in the cafe, Shinji,’ she said with a grin. 

‘What? Of course I do!’ he replied defensively, which made Yui laugh.

‘No, not like that! I just mean…’ she trailed off for a moment, her voice thoughtful. ‘You’re always full of energy. I think the customers really like that.’

‘Hehe, well, I’m glad someone does,’ He replied. A knowing look passed between him and Yui. Then - speak of the devil - Ren emerged from the stairs. Yui stifled a laugh.

‘All done for today?’ Ren took a plate from Yui’s arm and immediately got to work washing it.

‘I think Auntie will be pleased with today’s earnings,’ Yui replied. ‘I think she’ll get to visit the Amazon sooner than she thinks.’

‘Oh!’ Her eyes flicked upwards. ‘I forgot I was going to help her with dinner!’ She deposited the plates in a precarious pile by the sink, then hurried up the stairs.

‘Pleeeeease make curry!’ Shinji yelled up behind her. His voice ignored, he sighed, and joined Ren at the sink. Ren washed, he dried. It was the way they always did it (after Shinji broke one too many cups with his washing attempts).

‘You could have helped when there were customers,’ he grumbled. 

‘So you really can’t do anything by yourself?’ Ren replied without missing a beat. Shinji made a disgruntled sound, but he never took Ren’s words to heart. It almost felt like… a ritual, somehow. Ren was so shut-off, insults were his first instinct, especially with Shinji. It was always a little comforting knowing that all was well, and Ren still thought he was an idiot. 

‘Well, some of us actually have jobs,’ Shinji replied with a tinge of pride. Ren snorted.

‘Ore Journal would definitely be better off without you.’ He passed a plate to Shinji. Ren’s hands were rough and calloused. Just like the rest of him, they were long and bony, and just a little stiff and awkward. 

‘No way, I’m a great journalist!’

‘No need to insult journalists like that.’

‘Hmph…’

The rhythm of washing and drying continued. Shinji’s mind wandered as he worked, his eyes roaming to Ren. His friend (would Ren call him a friend?) was a strange dichotomy of harsh exterior and soft, hidden interior, which fascinated Shinji no end. He wanted to know the Ren hidden under the leather and endless insults, but he always came up short. But the unfriendly exterior was comforting, too.

The moments after fights were when he came closest to the real Ren. He didn’t want people to know it, but it was easy to tell Ren would do anything for his friends. 

One moment stood out sharp in his memory. Asakura had punched him square in the jaw, sending him sprawling against concrete and crashing into a wall. As soon as he was out of the Mirror World, he had collapsed to the ground. He could remember struggling to keep his eyes open, feeling the hot tang of blood in his mouth.

_‘Kido! Kido, are you alright?’_ Ren had run over to him, even though his own face was bloody and bruised. Shinji’s addled mind had only been able to notice Ren’s smell - sweat, tea and a trace of gasoline - and smile at knowing he was nearby. The gentle touch of his hands, his dark brown eyes searching Shinji’s…

‘Kido.’

‘Eh?’ Shinji blinked, staring at Ren dumbly.

‘You’re spacing out, idiot. Hurry up so we can finish.’

Shinji grinned sheepishly and put the plate away. Maybe it was okay if he didn’t get to see the soft side of Ren every day. Even if they locked horns sometimes, it was worth it knowing he got to be Ren Akiyama’s friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like them to kiss


End file.
